La pregunta del Infierno
by AnGeLuSyCaIm
Summary: Una historia que nos demuestra lo fácil que es desestabilizar la salud mental de Mello con una simple pregunta poco inocente xD
1. Mello, ¿puedo ?

He tenido que cambiar un poco mi forma de escribir. Normalmente buscó profundidad cuando escribo, pero esto es un fic de romance con humor (si es que lo encuentran gracioso xD) asi que no encajaria mucho.

En mi opinión no es un fic que este libre de occ de ninguna manera pero si los ponemos tan serios no tendrá gracia ninguna. He añadido alguna que otra cosa para darle mas gracia a costa de algo de occ T.T Díganme si les gusta o si es mejor que me dedique solamente a mis fics trágicos o medio emos.

* * *

**La pregunta del Infierno**

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Mello, ¿puedo ... ?**_

_**POV Mello**_

No me lo podía creer. Habían pasado varias horas y aún seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Debería intentar olvidarme de todo esto y dejarlo estar, pero no, las palabras de Near tenían que seguir atormentándome allá donde fuera. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en eso de todos modos?

¡Por el amor de dios! ¿¡ Como pudo ese enano de blanco haber soltado semejante barbaridad en mis propias narices?

¡Near! ¡Mi Near! ¿Cómo había podido?

¡Y encima, y para rematarme, la autora de este fic ha escrito "¡Mi Near!" sin poner "Mi" en mayúscula, negrita, cursiva, entre comillas y bien subrayado! ¡Esto es el colmo!

¿Pues sabes que? ¡Maldita autora, maldito fic, maldita pregunta y maldita _tú_, lectora, que pronto te burlarás y regocijarás pervertidamente en mi desgracia! ¡maldita sea!

Y ya de paso, ¡maldito seas _Brad Pitt_! ¿¡como te atreves a estar más bueno que yo!? ¿¡como!?

_¡Que osadía!_

Bueno, volviendo al tema. ¿¡Como pudiste Near!?

Por más que intente no me lo puedo explicar y mucho menos sacar de la cabeza. Aún recuerdo claramente esa pregunta que escapó de esos pálidos labios y el incómodo silencio que la siguió por varios minutos … ¿o fueron horas? Y aún con mas claridad recuerdo ese brillo de esperanza poco usual en los abismales y cautivantes ojos del albino. El tono indeciso con el que me lo había preguntado, que contrastaba enormemente con la mirada decidida y firme que atravesaba mi corazón con más efectividad que cualquier flecha del estúpido de cupido (por su culpa estoy metido en este lió … ¿o será por culpa de las fangirls?)

"¿Y cual será esa pregunta tan grave e importantísima capaz de poner patas arriba todo mi mundo, mi vida normal, mi vida sexual, mi dignidad, orgullo, cordura y salud mental?" supongo que os estaréis preguntando. Mirad, o mas bien leed, con vuestros propios ojos la diabólica pregunta salida de lo más profundo de los infiernos alejados de la mano del Señor, y habitados por funestas y abominables criaturas tales como el mismísimo Satanás, Adolf Hitler o Hannah Montana.

He aquí la fulminante pregunta:

_- Mello, ¿puedo ... ser __seme__ esta vez?_

…

…

…

Y entonces, el mundo se paro en seco , mi mente colapsó y el tejido espacio-tiempo dejó de existir, lanzándome inevitablemente al vació absoluto.

Será mejor que empecemos desde el principio …

_**Flash back**_

Era una noche fría y tormentosa. Yo estaba cómodamente sentado en mi escritorio mientras escribía algo que a tí no te importa. ¡Si, _tú_ que estas leyendo! Porque seamos sinceros … a ti ni te importa. Tu _**no**_ has venido aquí a leer los malditos [censurado] garabatos que yo haya escrito. Has venido aquí a satisfacer tu [censurado] curiosidad o vicio yaoistico con yaoi mió y de Near ¡conmigo como seme! ¡por supuestisimo! Y pobre de ti sino es así …

(Ahora es el momento en el que te pones de rodillas y ruegas por tu vida)

Bien, resulta que llamaron a mi puerta y mi visitante asomó su blanca cabecita lentamente, después de un perezoso "entra" de mi parte. Near se acercó a mí con una lentitud exagerada, mirando al suelo, de modo que su pelo tapaba parte de su rostro levemente sonrojado. Esto es sumamente extraño, ya que muy rara vez se sonroja, a no ser que sea durante … ya saben. Ante esta novedad, mi atención se centró completamente en él, contemplando con cierto desespero su pesado andar. A ver si llegaba de una vez y me decía que diablos le pasaba, aunque haciendo cálculos rápidos entre su ritmo y nuestra distancia, tardaría como unos tres minutos en recorrer los tres escasos metros que nos separaban. Por suerte para mi paciencia, avivó un poco el paso y se quedo parado frente a mi, inmóvil.

Ya estaba a punto de preguntarle que pasaba cuando sus deliciosos labios impactaron contra los míos y su suavidad me hipnotizó por completo. No importa las veces que nos besáramos, pues esa adictiva sensación cada vez que nos rozábamos seguía presente con igual o mayor fuerza. Nunca fue fácil para ambos aceptar nuestros sentimientos, sino todo lo contrario, fue durísimo. Nuestras retorcidas mentes, nuestro gran orgullo y terquedad, además del hecho de que odiáramos perder ( y el amor, sin duda significa perder y perderte por el otro), fue un gran obstáculo para la relación, pero finalmente habíamos superado eso juntos, como siempre debió ser.

El beso comenzó a volverse cada vez más apasionado cuando nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar la una con la otra, danzando al ritmo que marcan nuestros dos corazones latiendo furiosamente en nuestros pechos. Le acerque más a mi cuerpo para que no quedara ni el mas mínimo espacio entre nosotros y así poder disfrutar de él y arrojar mi cuerpo en el fuego en el que él me condena a arder. Sus manos se agarraban firmemente a mi camisa y ambos temblábamos levemente por culpa de las sensaciones que ambos despertábamos en nuestros cuerpos. Era como si hubiera mariposas en nuestros estómagos y sus revoloteos despertaran en nosotros la euforia y la desbordante pasión que sentíamos en esos momentos. Arrastré mi mano por debajo de su camisa, mientras nos seguíamos comiendo a besos, fundiéndonos entre jadeos y gemidos. Ya ni me acordaba que demonios estaba haciendo antes de eso, pero me daba igual. Ese momento era de nosotros dos y yo tan solo quería tocarle, amarle, sentir su calor. Gemí notoriamente cuando su mano se coló traviesa por debajo de mi camisa y de repente Near empezó a tomarme la delantera. Sus manos tomaron mis muñecas y empezó a besarme posesivamente con una pasión que ni sabia que existía. Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando sus manos rozaron mis _partes bajas_. ¿Que?

¡Espera, párate! ¡tiempo muerto! ¡tiempo muerto! ¡Un momento! ¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí ?

¿Me estaba dominando?

O peor.

¿Me estaba dejando dominar?

Near no se quedaba muy quieto en estas cosas pero nunca había respondido con tanta efusividad. Tenia que volver a tomar el control antes de perderme en esa forma en la que me tocaba … y esa forma de besar … y ese …. ¡Dios! ¿Porque todo lo que él hace me tiene que poner como animal en celo?

Si lo que quería con todo eso era provocarme pues felicidades, lo había conseguido. Ahora si que no le iba a soltar de aquí a mañana. Justo cuando me disponía a recuperar mi papel activo en esta relación él se separó bruscamente y me miró muy seriamente con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

- Mello, ¿puedo ... ser seme esta vez?

[ Inserta aquí "El fin del mundo en la mente de Mello" ]

_**Final del flash back**_

"Near"

"Seme"

"Near"

"Seme"

"Near"

(Dos horas después)

"Seme"

"Seme …"

¿Seme?

¿Near de seme?

Espera un momento. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Near?

¿El mismo que piensa que el sitio mas maravilloso donde podría vivir es en una juguetería gigante enterita para él solito? ¿Ese chico bajito y achuchable, el cual te dan ganas de violar cada vez que lo ves ligero de ropa? (y cuando tiene ropa también)

¿Ese Near?

Esto debe ser un sueño. No, una pesadilla.

Para empezar, es imposible que él sea el seme. Near es demasiado … para ser seme es demasiado … demasiado ... ¡lindo! Si, lo confieso. Podéis dar estúpidos brinquitos de alegría si queréis. Lo puedo reconocer ¡Estoy enamorado de un chico, joder! Si tienes algún problema con eso, abre la boca y te vuelo los sesos (Nota de la autora: hasta rima y todo, fíjate que bien xD). Si, le amo jodida y perdidamente y para su cumpleaños le voy a regalar un peluche gigante de un oso polar, con un cartelito que dice "I love you, idiot" (te amo idiota) bordado en la panza. Aún estoy perfeccionando mi magnifico y sublime plan para que él no se entere de que se lo regalo yo, pero tengo la sensación de que cualquier plan será un fracaso en este caso. Será mejor ir cargando la pistola por si se llega a dar cuenta. De todas formas no se como no morí al ver el precio del maldito oso polar, aunque he de reconocer que es el mejor regalo que he comprado en la vida. Y ya de paso , no se como no fui a comprar los regalos de Navidad que … un momento. ¿En que estaba pensando antes?

Oh, si. Ya me acuerdo. Era sobre Near de seme.

…

**¡¡OH DIOS!****!** ¡Near seme!

No hay forma humana ni divina posible de que permita que pase eso. Seria un golpe a mi orgullo el dejarme dominar por él en eso también. Por una vez era el primero en algo frente a él. Siempre me ha manipulado y no es justo. Incluso ahora sus palabras están manipulando mi mente, impulsándome a cometer tal estupidez.

Y esos ojos al mirarme, tan hambrientos, tan esperanzados, tan … sexy.

_Y tan seme …_

¡Maldición!

¡Maldito seas Near!

Toda la culpa es tuya por tentarme y hacerme pensar disparates.

Además, aunque quisiera no creo que podría resistirme y dejarle todo el trabajo a él. En algún momento cedería a mis impulsos y adiós seme.

Lo que aún no entiendo es este repentino cambio. El nunca es tan pasional y le cuesta expresar sentimientos.

… Aunque, tal vez por eso mismo me ha pedido ser seme. Para demostrarme que él también me desea y me ama tanto como yo a él …

Quizás piense que con acciones me puede demostrar lo que no sabe expresar con palabras. Si fuera asi ...

Quien sabe si después de todo no es tan malo eso de ser u-u … u-uk … ke -e-e (¡Ánimo Mello, que tu puedes!) u-uke-e … ¡UKE! .

Solo decirlo y ya sudó en frió.

Y todo por culpa de mi Near (Y para el colmo de los colmos, la autora sigue sin recalcar el "mi" pero, sin embargo, no se corta ni un pelo a la hora de recalcar la palabra seme y demás estúpideces)

Mi uke vs mi seme

Esto no va a ser nada fácil …

Pero como no haga algo no dejaré de darle vueltas y acabaré mas loco que BB (Un grado de locura muy difícil de alcanzar, créanme)

O peor aún, le daré tantas vueltas al asunto que me estresaré. Luego me empezaran a salir un montón de canas y acabaré con el pelo mas blanco que el de Near. Bonito panorama. Yo, Near y el madito oso polar como "The trio in white" ("El trio en blanco")

Bueno Near, allá voy.

Que sea lo que dios quiera … (aunque dudo que Dios presente gloriosos debates junto a las yaoístas sobre quien queda mejor como uke y seme en una relación)

* * *

_Proximo capitulo (?): ¿Can you feel the fucking love tonight? xD  
_

* * *

El fic se basa en una idea poco explotada en el yaoi, es decir, la rebelión de los ukes xD

Normalmente en el yaoi el seme es siempre seme, y lo mismo con el uke, pero yo no lo veo así. ¡En el amor no hay reglas! Eso son prejuicios. El uke, por ser uke no tiene que tener propiedades femeninas, ni ser el mas tranquilo, ni el mas bajito ni nada de eso. Y el seme no tiene porque ser siempre el machoman. A mi me gusta ponerlo todo al revés y probar nuevas formas de ver las cosas. Pero, por desgracia, con Near y unos pocos más me es difícil, ya que es uno de los pocos que siempre me han gustado como uke en cualquier caso. No se si me saldrá bien el lemon con Near de seme pero si lo quieren de seme haré un esfuerzo. Después de todo, los ukes y los semes no son inamovibles.

Y algo me dice que Near tiene un oscuro seme bajo su aparente blancura inocente x]

Díganme que piensan después de leer el fic **¿Near merece ser séme o no? Esa será vuestra elección**. Sino queréis entonces pondré que lo intentó pero al final Mello fue el seme.

Por cierto, no odio a Hannah Montana, me es indiferente xDD pido disculpas a sus fans si se ofendieron ^^U

Te agradeceria mucho que le dieras al botoncito de abajo y dejaras un review, ya que no estoy segura de la continuacion de este fic y me gustaria algo de apoyo a ver si lo saco adelante xD

Hasta otra!


	2. Can you feel the fucking love tonight?

Algunos fans son molestos ¬¬

¿Por qué tantos odian a Near y Mello? T.T ¿acaso es un crimen parecerse un poco a su mentor? además, yo creo que tienen cualidades que los hacen únicos ò_ó

¿y por qué restan importancia a los sucesores? Mello no es más inteligente que Near o L pero reboza de iniciativa y activismo y Near es el más inteligente pero es todo lo contrario a Mello. Si hubieran olvidado su rivalidad serian los mejores para suceder a L y superarle juntos. ¿Y cual es la mejor forma de olvidar una rivalidad? ¡enamorarse! xDD

No lo digo por nadie que haya comentado aqui, es solo que vi una discusion muy estupida en un video.

Bueno, ¡vamos a lo que importa!parece que el fic ha gustado y tengo algunos reviews, asi que he seguido escribiendo esta historia con ganas, para que por fin todos los que pasen por aqui puedan decir bien alto y con orgullo(?) :

_"¡¡SI!! Yo he leido un fic donde Near es **SEME**"_ *o*

(música triunfante)

¡Viva al "Near-seme" y el orgullo uke, carajo!

xDDD

Bueno, ¡tonterías a parte! vamos con la historia:

* * *

**La pregunta del infierno**

* * *

_Capitulo 2_

Después de haber estado dando vueltas sin rumbo, pensando en mis problemas sexuales y en la épica batalla uke vs seme, me dirigí al apartamento que compartía con Near. Llegé a mi hogar sin problemas, no sin antes patear el trasero de la vieja pesada del 5º, que es yaoista extrema y no pierde oportunidad de espiarnos y sacar fotos de Near desnudo (**¡NO!** ¡NO ESTAN EN VENTA! ¡PERVERTIDAS!)

Por suerte pude confiscarle las fotos y las queme todas.

...

... ¿ porque me miran así ?

Y-Yo no ... yo las queme todas ... ... de verdad ...

Y-Yo ...

_**¡¡dejenme en paz!!**_

En fin ... nada más entrar por la puerta me encontré con el albino tirado en el suelo, viendo la tele mientras jugaba. Se me hacia muy raro en un principio el ver a alguien tan serio y frió de forma tan infantil, pero a todo se acostumbra uno. Después de todo se veía lindo así.

Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿ todo lo que hace este chico lo tiene que hacer jugando? Ya sea con sus cacharros, con su pelo, sus juguetes o con cualquier cosa que él pille por delante …

Piensa mientras juega.

Estudia mientras juega.

Come mientras juega.

Cocina mientras juega.

Se baña mientras juega.

Hace planes maléficos para atrapar criminales mientras juega.

¡Sueña que juega!

¡Baila_ can-cán _mientras juega! … (y flamenco tambien ... )

…

Bueno … en realidad eso ultimo no lo ha hecho ni hará jamás, pero el ver algo así no tiene precio ni en la Tierra, ni en el universo, ni en el multiverso enterito.

Menos mal que "_esas cosas xxx_" no las hace jugando con sus juguetes, porque de verse lindo pasaría a ser jodidamente indignante y molesto (a no ser que sean "**ese**" tipo de juguetes … ya saben … "**ESOS**" )

La verdad es que Near es puro contraste entre lo cálido e infantil y lo frió y maduro, lo que lo hace un ser muy especial y singular. Se que jamás encontraré a alguien como él y aunque lo hiciera, jamás querré a nadie más de lo que le quiero a él. Es por eso que tengo que hacer esta estupidez.

Near escucho la puerta cerrarse tras de mi y se volteo, quedándoseme mirando fijamente. Yo también me quede mirándole sin mover un solo músculo, sin saber como continuar.

Un silencio sepulcral, espeluznante e incómodo invadió la sala …

Parecíamos dos idiotas ahí parados, sin saber que decirnos.

¡Dos malditas horas ensayando mi monólogo para nada!¡dos horas!

¿¡Pero que podía decirle después de esto!? No es como si pudiera llegar bailando una "_feliz danza gay_", y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja decirle algo como:

" _- ¡Hola querido rival, he venido aquí a dejarme violar un ratito (o mejor toda la noche para deleite del publico yaoistero) Así que con tu permiso, empezaré a quitarme la ropa hasta quedarme en bolas, para que tú, sino es mucha molestia, procedas a _[censurado]_ con tu lengua y luego me _[¡doble censura!]_ toda esa zona, con la tuya en mi _[censura no autorizada a menores de 28 … … ]_ ... _[mejor 38 … ]_!_"

Sacudí la cabeza para apartar esos extraños pensamientos ganándome una mirada rara por parte de Near. Debe de estar pensando algo como :

"_Para una vez que tomo la iniciativa y va Mello y se me vuelve loco. Ahora tendrán que internarlo en un manicomio por mi culpa_"

Pensé en abandonar este lió mental en el que estoy enredado y decirle algo. Lo que sea. ¡Hasta el ruido de una mosca seria bienvenido si ayudaba a deshacerme de esta engañosa y escalofriante quietud que me volvía histérico!

Pero, para mi sorpresa, no hizo falta que yo hablara (o que entrara ninguna mosca en escena) porque Near se adelantó y rompió el irritante silencio.

- Pensé que Mello no volvería hasta muy tarde - dijo con voz suave y calmada.

- …

Solo pude quedarme callado. De hecho, no le culpo por pensar así de mi. Nada más terminar de preguntar "_eso_", y después de varios minutos congelado y con cara de flipado, cogí mi chaqueta y salí de allí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, a una velocidad que desafía las leyes de la física, la mecánica quántica y las teorías de Einstein.

El pobre muñequito de nieve debe haber pensando que ahora le odio con ganas. El que este aquí tirado cerca de la entrada le delata. Él estaba preocupado y estaba esperando a que regresara, pero como siempre , el señor "_cubito de hielo_" tenia que fingir absoluta indiferencia.

No se de que me quejo de todas formas, ya que tampoco yo he sido totalmente sincero ni con él ni con mis propios sentimientos.

Nunca lo he sido del todo … y aun así el siempre estuvo ahí.

Pero esta noche es diferente.

Después de tanto tiempo llegó la hora de la completa aceptación.

¿Puedes sentirlo, Near?

Esta noche es nuestra y yo soy tuyo.

[ _Inserta aquí el gritito fangirl _]

[_¿Ah eso llamas tu grito? ¡mas fuerte! ¡contra!_]

- Ven … - susurré solemnemente en forma de mandato pero con un tono suave. Él me miro confuso y ligeramente confundido. Se levantó tranquilamente y se quedo parado frente a mi, mirándome seriamente y con cierta tensión.

- Si -dije simplemente pero con gran rotundidad. Near amplio sus ojos a proporciones épicas y se me quedo mirando como si fuera una especie de extraterrestre (No es cierto, ni viendo un extraterrestre se sorprendería tanto)

Después de un rato viéndonos las caras como imbéciles ambos apartamos la mirada a un lado ligeramente sonrojados.

Otro silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, junto con la vergüenza y una sensación que muchos calificarían como:

**"** _**¡¡Tierra, por favor, trágame y no dejes nada de miiiiiiii !!**_**"**

Finalmente, Near se armó de valor , agarró mi camisa y tiró de mi hasta que sus labios impactaron con los míos, trasmitiendo en este beso un cúmulo de sensaciones inimaginables que nos hicieron vibrar a más no poder, llenos de miedo, excitación, emoción, adrenalina y … amor.

...

...

...

Solo espero que la vieja pesada del 5º no este rondando por aquí para ver esto ... (y menos con una cámara de fotos ...)

* * *

_* Proximo capitulo: De uke a seme_

* * *

_**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_ Lo corte justo en el lemmon (Si! Soy una mala persona y disfruto siéndolo)

En realidad siento muchisimo el dejarles con el suspenso del jugoso lemon … ( _posible pensamiento del lector_ = **_¡mentira cochina!_ ò_Ó** )

Pero antes de empezar a afilar sus guadañas y armas varias en contra de mi persona, déjenme decirles que el fic ya esta escrito y terminado, y solo hace falta pasarlo al ordenador.

Así que por favor _**NO ME MATEN ! ¡NO ME MATEN !!!**_

Piensen que sin autora no hay fic!! Y yo quiero vivir! _VIVIR!!_

Por cierto, flipado* viene de flipar y significa alucinar o quedarse estupefacto o con cara de tonto por algo que no te puedes creer xD

¿Me dejaran vivir entonces? ¿No me mataran? D:

Pronto subiré lo que queda … ^^U

**¿Será Near buen seme? **

**¿Mello no saldrá corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo esta vez?**

**¿Tendra la oportunidad de ser seme algun dia el oso polar? (?)  
**

**¿estará la vieja pesada del 5º espiandoles? **

**¿ ... con una camara ?**

** ¡y lo mas importante! **

**¿¡¡¡ nos venderá las fotos !!!? *O***

Dejen reviews si les gusto!! No sean tacaños y vagos. Necesito saber si debo continuarlo D:


	3. De uke a seme

**¡Jesús y la virgen O.o!**

¡He escrito un lemon! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! ¡Casi me da algo al escribirlo!

Disculpas por adelantado, debido a que esto es mi primer lemon y puede ser un desastre pero de todas formas yo estoy muy feliz de haberlo escrito porque así he cumplido mi obsceno objetivo y ahora estoy a rebozar de orgullo, júbilo y satisfacción. xDDD

El humor escasea bastante en este capitulo en comparación con los otros y tiene un estilo un tanto diferente a los anteriores capítulos, algo más romántico y menos humorístico.

¡Pero es un lemon! ¿Qué más quieren?

**¡¡Un lemon!! ¡¡!Near seme!**

Uff … yo no sirvo para estas cosas. Tengo demasiada imaginación y la manía de ir creando imágenes mentales muy realistas de todo cuanto leo y escribo … … y casi me da un colapso mental con esto.

* * *

**La pregunta del Infierno**

* * *

_Capitulo 3: De uke a seme_

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_- Ven … - susurré solemnemente en forma de mandato pero con un tono suave. Él me miro confuso y ligeramente confundido. Se levantó tranquilamente y se quedo parado frente a mi, mirándome seriamente y con cierta tensión._

_- Si -dije simplemente y pero con gran rotundidad. Near amplio sus ojos a proporciones épicas y se me quedo mirando como si fuera una especie de extraterrestre._

_Después de un rato viéndonos las caras como imbéciles ambos apartamos la mirada a un lado ligeramente sonrojados._

_Otro silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, junto con la vergüenza y una sensación que muchos calificarían como:_

_" ¡¡Tierra, por favor, trágame y no dejes nada de mi!!"_

_Finalmente, Near se armó de valor , agarró mi camisa y tiró de mi hasta que sus labios impactaron con los míos, trasmitiendo en este beso un cúmulo de sensaciones inimaginables que nos hicieron vibrar a más no poder, llenos de miedo, excitación, emoción, adrenalina y … amor._

_

* * *

  
_

Me rendí a su impulso y me deje besar, agachando la cabeza mientras Near alzaba la suya para superar la diferencia de altura. Noté en este beso a un Near algo cohibido e indeciso. Pero eso no duro mucho, pues poco a poco su ritmo comenzó a acelerarse y empezó a usar sus manos para recorrer mi cintura y mi espalda, brindándome deliciosas caricias que dejaban tras de si un agradable hormigueo en mi piel (y otra clase de hormigueo en "_otras partes_")

Near me fue empujando gentil y suavemente hasta el sillón, donde me deje caer, quedando sentado. El albino posó sus manos en mis rodillas y me abrió un poco las piernas, para colocarse de pie entre ellas, subiendo una de sus piernas al sillón y situando su rodilla peligrosamente cerca de mi sexo. De esta forma él era ahora más alto que yo, así que tuve que alzar la cabeza para encontrarme con esos oscuros y afilados ojos fijos en los míos, tan profundos e hipnotizantes que era imposible no caer en su encanto aunque ni quisieras.

Él se inclinó lentamente hacia mi rostro sin apartar su mirada de la mía, como queriendo desvelar el secreto del azul cielo de mis ojos. Le sostuve la mirada con esfuerzo, intentando mostrarme sereno y notando mi respiración acelerarse a medida que sus labios se aproximaban a los míos poco a poco , creando tensión sexual e intentando seducirme ... con éxito.

Por fin, sus labios impactaron con los míos y empezamos a besarnos con desespero. Su lengua invadió mi cavidad y yo la recibí con gusto soltando un placentero quejido.

- N-Near … a-ah - le susurre inconcientemente rozando sus dulces labios.  
- Sssh ... Mello … tan solo disfruta …

A medida que el beso se hacia cada vez más y más caliente, nuestra respiración se agitaba y nuestras manos recorrían nuestros cuerpos con mayor frenesí. Estaba desesperado por tocarle pero hacia mi mayor esfuerzo por reprimirme, no tirarme sobre él y empotrarle allí mismo como animal salvaje.

Deje de pensar en lo que le haría o dejaría de hacerle y simplemente decidí dejarme llevar por su ritmo.

Dejarme arrullar por sus murmullos de amor, y que su lengua caliente recorra a lametones mi sensible oido, causandome cosquillas y escalofrios.

Dejarme acariciar por sus suaves manos recorriendo por completo mi cuerpo, posándose juguetonas en zonas indebidas y estimulándolas con su exquisito tacto.

Dejarme derretirme en su boca y permitir que sus deliciosos labios rocen mi cuello, regalandome pequeños besitos, traviesos lametones y sutiles mordiscos, para luego volver a mi boca y devorarla con devoción.

_Me dejé llevar por él._

_Y funcionó._

La verdad es que el enano no lo hacia nada mal. ¿Desde cuando había aprendido a usar así la lengua? ¿Acaso me he estado perdiendo algo realmente bueno en mi empeño por dominarle?

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al notar su rodilla rozando mi miembro y presionándolo ligeramente. No pude evitar soltar un gemido ahogado cuando movió su rodilla en contra de mi palpitante erección, masajeándola con precisión y haciéndome rogar mentalmente por más. Mientras provocaba esta deliciosa fricción cada vez más irresistible, sus manos seguían haciendo su trabajo recorriéndome detenidamente y su lengua seguía explorando mi boca, no de la forma más experta, pero lleno de una determinación y pasión poco usuales en él, que eran más que suficientes para hacerme delirar de placer.

Un placer que me estaba volviendo loco.

Era como caer en un embrujo en el que eres conciente de todo, pero aun así no puedes parar. No quieres parar.

Y yo ahora no quiero que esto pare nunca.

Pero, para mi desgracia, paró. (**_¡Maldita sea esta autora! ¡déjame gozar en paz! _**)

Near paró el beso y se separó un poco de mí, alejando una rodilla y deteniendo así, para mi gran pesar, su estimulación.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - dije preocupado mientras intentaba ocultar mi impaciencia y mi deseo.

Él solo se arrodilló frente a mí sin decir nada y su mirada viajo de mi rostro hacia _otra parte ..._

¿Acaso va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer?

Tan solo imaginármelo provocaba que mi erección palpitara con ansia y urgente necesidad.

Y es que el solo hecho de tenerlo así frente a mi, mirando _"eso" _con decisión y ese leve sonrojo tan sexy, me producía una sensación casi orgásmica. Entonces Near bajo su mirada hacia el suelo y su sonrojo se acentuó al tiempo que empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con un mechón de su pelo. Yo me sonroje aún más ante esta visión e hice mi mayor esfuerzo por controlarme, intentando por todos los medios posibles disimular el hecho de que deseaba su tacto más que el aire al respirar.

¿Por qué cada insignificante detalle del albino parecía excitarme aún más?

_¡Dios!_ Tenia que mostrarme firme. ¡Un uke también tiene su orgullo! ¡No todos tienen el pelo rosa, hacen mariconadas las 24 horas, y se arrastran patéticamente rogando el amor de su seme! (Suichi de Gravitation me demandará por esto … )

Por fin, Near reunió el coraje que necesitaba y acercó su mano a mi entrepierna, desabrochando mis pantalones negros de cuero. Los bajó y tiró a alguna parte de la habitación, y sus manos se pasearon lenta pero sensualmente por mis muslos desnudos. Yo miré a otro lado avergonzado al notar el calor concentrarse en mis mejillas para que él no se diera cuenta. Él bajó mi ropa interior y coguio mi miembro, iniciando un leve movimiento inseguro, mientras besaba el interior de mis muslos y los acariciaba con sus suaves manos y sus labios, incitándome a perderme a mi mismo entre jadeos entrecortados.

- N-Near … - protesté evitando un gemido a toda costa - d-déjate de juegos … aa-ah hazlo.

Él me dedico una leve pero burlona sonrisilla prepotente y yo le maldije mentalmente por vigésimo sexta vez en el día, a la vez que recé para que Near me hiciera caso. Para mi alivio, tomó mi miembro y su lengua jugó con la zona mas sensible de mi cuerpo, recibiendo así el añorado placer.

Near repetía sus acciones con cada vez mayor seguridad, provocando el más tortuoso e irresistible deleite, que me devoraba por dentro. Lo introdujo en su boca e inicio un movimiento de vaivén, enrollando la lengua alrededor del glande con cada movimiento. Al principio con cierta torpeza, pero cada vez con mayor maestría y seguridad conforme repetía su acción.

Empecé a respirar cada vez más agitadamente. Mis mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi rostro y mi cuerpo caliente. Mis manos se aferraron a su sedoso cabello, siguiendo su vaivén, marcado por un ritmo cada vez mas agitado.

Era delicioso.

Lo peor era que por más que quisiera no podía reprimir los bochornosos gemidos que salían de mi boca. Este maldito placer abrumaba mis sentidos y me llevaba al borde de la locura.

¡No podía perder así mi compostura por él!

Me sentía tan indefenso

Tan sumiso ante este gozo

Tan … **_¡UKE!_**

¡No es justo! ¡ No quiero ser el único que se consuma en este fuego !

Así pues, dirigí mi pie hacia la erección de Near, quien seguía arrodillado dándome placer. Mi pie presionó ligeramente su miembro y la fricción le hizo temblar notablemente. Near gimió en voz alta, provocando que mi excitación subiera hasta las nubes a vertiginosa velocidad.

- ¡ N-Near! ¡m-me voy a-ah!

¡Genial! No podía armar una maldita frase coherente.

¡Yo no quería quedar mal ante Near!

De todas formas no tuve mucho tiempo para lamentarlo, pues el orgasmo llego a mi cuerpo, estremeciéndolo de forma increíble y con una fuerza sobrecogedora.

Por varios segundos, no fui plenamente conciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, embriagado por esa increíble sensación, hasta que me obligué a mi mismo a espabilarme y pude ver a Near, aún arrodillado, limpiándose la comisura de sus labios con su manga.

Nos miramos a los ojos, sedientos de más.

Nos ayudamos mutuamente a despojarnos de nuestras ropas y nos tumbamos en el amplio sillón, Near sobre mí.

Había llegado el sublime y apoteósico momento de la verdad …

[_Si aún no has soltado algún gritito fangirl ahora es el momento_]

Por fuera permanecía lo más sereno que podía.

Por dentro temblaba y chillaba como una nenita histérica, de esas tan miedicas y lloronas que te dan ganas de patearlas hasta que te quedes sin pie.

Near me preparó con cuidado, introduciendo en mi … ya saben … sus dedos embadurnados de lubricante sabor chocolate (_¡SI! fui a un sexshop y lo compre. ¿Algún problema con eso? ¡No es como si temiera que doliera o nada por el estilo!_)

Después de acostumbrarme un poco a su invasión, Near movió sus dedos con delicadeza, provocando ahogados gemidos involuntarios de mi parte.

Él sacó sus dedos de mi interior una vez estuve preparado. Se posiciono frente a mi entrada, me miró, y me depositó un casto beso en la frente, a la vez que susurraba un cálido "_tranquilízate_".

Seguramente debe haberse dado cuenta de mi temor oculto tras la mirada asesina que le estaba dirigiendo. Le seguí mirando con cara de mala hostia, intentando evitar mostrar dicho temor y este amor que siento por él.

Near soltó un leve gemido cuando se introdujo en mí, al igual que yo al sentirle de esta forma tan nueva e impredecible para ambos. Nuestros rostros se sonrojaron a más no poder cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, para perdernos mutuamente en las pupilas de el otro y así ahogarnos en este mar de sensaciones.

Near se estremeció y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo pausado para no hacerme daño, todavía no acostumbrado a esta nueva forma de tenerme. Yo le abrace fuerte, ignorando el dolor y abandonando mi alma en el calor de su piel. Después de todo, este dolor no es nada comparado con los que he sufrido, y a cada segundo que pasa siento que es remplazado por otra cosa muy distinta.

Cuando su ritmo aumentó de intensidad todo empezó a volverse difuso, sobre todo cuando sus embestidas golpearon mi próstata, el punto G masculino.

Recuerdo pronunciar desesperado su nombre entre palabras incoherentes mientras él gritaba mi nombre entre jadeos y placenteros gemidos.

Recuerdo la forma en la que mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos nevados y la manera en la que él se aferró a mi cuando su ritmo aumentó aún más y las oleadas de placer dominaron nuestros cuerpos.

La adrenalina circulando como loca a través de nuestras venas, quemándolas y dejándonos extasiados.

Apenas recuerdo cuando él se tumbó sobre el sofá y yo mismo, en un arrebato de pasión, me empalé con su miembro mientras le besaba y tocaba por todos lados, deseoso de sentirle por completo, mientras él hacia lo mismo conmigo. Tocaba mis pezones y lamia todo mi cuerpo sin descanso.

Y apenas recuerdo cuando él se incorporó, sentándose, conmigo en su regazo mientras yo iniciaba un placentero movimiento arriba y abajo a la vez que él mordisqueaba mi cuello o mis pezones y su mano estimulaba mi erección.

Lo que si recuerdo con claridad es un orgasmo increíble que sacudió mi cuerpo descomunalmente, a la vez que yo llevaba una mano a mi boca para acallar los gritos de placer y Near se aferró a mi espalda, aruñándola levemente y sollozándome un "_te quiero_"

Un "_te quiero_" que fue correspondido.

Durante un rato no dijimos nada más. Ni tan siquiera nos movimos. Simplemente necesitábamos un tiempo para recomponer la compostura.

Finalmente Near se acercó y me abrazó, y yo le devolví ese abrazo casi de inmediato.

Y así permanecimos, abrazados y con una leve sonrisa en nuestros labios hasta que el sueño nos venció y caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

…

…

…

…

[_Por otro lado, oculta tras la cortina de la ventana entreabierta, una señora mayor sonreía pervertidamente con una cámara de video en las manos …_ ... ]

* * *

…

…

¿Viva al sexo en el sillón ... ?

No me lo puedo creer … … puse a Near de seme y me gusto O.o

En algunas partes me puse demasiado poética, pero a mi me van las cosas con sentimiento xD

Bueno, esto no acaba aquí. Aún queda un capitulo y no se si incluir en el un pequeño lemon, o mejor, un pequeño lime con cualquiera de ellos de seme. Aunque a lo mejor no pongo nada de eso y solo incluyo algo de humor para evitarme un colapso mental .

**¿Admitirá alguna vez Mello que le encanto este lemon?**

**¿Qué opinará el peluche oso polar de esta relación?**

**¿Seria esa señora mayor **_**la vieja pesada del 5**__**º **_**?**

…

Y si así fuera …

_**¿¡¡ Quien se une a mí para robarle el video que grabó !!?**_

_**...****  
**_

**¿¡Que les parecio mi lemmon!?**_***miedo* **__**¿debí trabajarlo más en vez de hacer el vago? ****  
**_


	4. Sukes

En algunas de mis clases yo dibujo, escribo, hago poemas, hablo, mando cartitas, hago fics, como chocolates a escondidas o cualquier otra estupidez menos atender. Lo raro es que apruebo O.o pero gracias a esas horas de "estudio" termine el fic. Escondí este capitulo antes que lo vean mis compañeros y descubran mi secreto yaoi. No tienen la menor idea de que es el yaoi y como lean esto se van a quedar con cara de " O.o … ¿estas loca?¿Qué diablos es esto?"

* * *

**La pregunta del infierno**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Sukes**

Después de nuestra sección amorosa (y muy porno), nos quedamos adormilados en el sillón pero al final despertamos y nos fuimos a nuestra cama. Nos quedamos dormidos y abrazados hasta que la luz del sol se coló por la ventana, despertándonos con su resplandor. Ninguno de los dos parecíamos tener la menor intención de separarnos y salir de la cama, así que permanecimos como estábamos, yo acariciando su piel mientras el empezó a retorcer un mechón de mi pelo.

De nuevo el silencio invadió el lugar, pero este era bastante diferente al de la noche anterior. Era cómodo y rebozaba de paz y armonía. Pero Near tuvo que romperlo … (como que le esta cogiendo gusto a esto de romper silencios ...)

- … Mello - susurró Near

- ¿Qué? - respondí yo con suavidad, aún algo adormilado.

- He estado pensando en comprarme una cosa.

- … ¿otro juguete?

- Si

- ¿¡Que!? ¡Oye Near, ya te has estrenado oficialmente como seme! ¡Déjate de tonterías y compórtate como tal!

- No hay ninguna regla que prohíba a un seme jugar con algo.

- ¡Si que la hay! - protesté enérgicamente - Los semes deben ser siempre muy machos, fuertes, protectores, maravillosos, duros, rudos e hipermachotes desbordantes de testosterona. ¡Hombres de pelo en pecho!

- … … yo no te veo ningún pelo en el pecho.

- …

- …

- ¿¡Y que mas da!? - Dije sin más, acorralado al no tener un buen contraataque. ¿Acaso duda de mi hombría? ¡Qué osadía!

- Mello.

- Sigo siendo muy macho y punto.

- Mello

- Si no me crece vello no es mi culpa. Mi cuerpo es así.

-Mello …

- Pero en mi interior llevo un vigoroso seme ... que conste.

- Mello

- ¡¡Que!!

Silencio. Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Near me dijera lo que quiera que sea que tenia que decirme. Una parte de mi empezaba a percibir malas vibraciones en el ambiente, como si el blanquito estuviera a punto de decir algo tan diabólico y maligno que con solo una frase podría desencadenar una hecatombe mundial y el fin del universo.

- Mello, ¿ puedo …?

De repente tuve una sensación déjà vu. Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco y el tiempo volvió a detenerse. "La pregunta del infierno" volvía para atormentarme.

¿¡Acaso me va a pedir segunda ronda!?

- ¿… puedo …?

_**¡Oh dios! ¡DIOS!¡ !DIOS!  
**_

Dame un segundo Near, estoy pidiendo a Dios que me fulmine.

- Mello, ¿ puedo … … comprármelo? - termino de decir el albino sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisilla retorcida. Yo simplemente le mire con la misma cara de odio y disgusto con la que miraría a Kira vestido de Drag queen rosadito, comiéndose uno de mis chocolates mientras baila rancheras como si de reggaeton se tratase, perreando y moviendo "sensualmente" el culo. (Eso si seria espeluznante. Por favor Dios, no me permitas verlo ni en sueños)

¿Near estaba jugando sin compasión con mi cordura?

La respuesta era obvia.

- ¡Maldita sea , Near! Deja de molestarme. Tú y tus entupidos cacharros son un vicio insano.

- No eres el más indicado para decir eso. Pareces olvidar que cada vez que vas al supermercado de la esquina, arrasas con toda la estantería de los chocolates. Y vas cada día … dos veces. Es por eso que todos los vecinos nos quieren matar, ya que por tu culpa tienen que irse a comprar chocolate al super del otro barrio, donde hay tal nivel de suciedad que hasta las cucarachas hacen reclamaciones al servicio de limpieza. En realidad solo hay una vecina a la que no le caemos mal, y nos trata de una forma muy amable ... ... y sospechosa. ¿Por qué será?

- ... Esto ... en realidad ella es ... bueno, no ...

- ¿eh?

- ¡Pero al menos el chocolate se puede comer, no como tus estúpidos juguetes! ¿¡Para que quieres más!?

- Este es diferente.

- ¡Eso mismo dijiste con los 210 juguetes de la estantería. Y con los 52 puzzles. Y con los 200 legos, el scalextric, los 30 coches, el lanzabolas, los 22 action mans, la guitarra de plastico, los 75 patos de baño, los 39 dinosaurios de goma, las 17 marionetas, los 3600 dados para formar torres, los 5 powers rangers, [toma aire] las 13 pistolas de agua, los 74 peluches, el juego de cartas, la diana con su set de dardos, el kit de títeres, los 22 muñecos de extraterrestres y monstruos, el trenecito, las cartas de tarot, la granja de Pin y Pon y la Play Station 3! (Matt lloró a mares por no ser el primero en comprársela y Near tuvo que regalársela para que dejara de ser tan pesado).¡Sin olvidar tampoco el set de la base secreta, el kit para elaborar mascaras, el Epi y Blas, el ... [ 15 minutos después ] ... los soldaditos de plomo y el peluche de L, el cual sospechosamente abrazas!

- Tan solo es un muñeco deforme que ni se le parece.

- ¿¡QUE!? ¡Es decir, que te gustaría que se le pareciera!

Near suspiró cansado ante mi ultima reclamación, como si la encontrara absurda o sin sentido. Pero eso no es verdad. Mis reclamaciones tienen fundamentos muy sólidos. (Contradíceme y morirás)

- Mello, eso es una estupidez. Tú … lo sabes

- ¿EL QUÉ?

- … que te quiero - dijo suavemente en un susurro casi inaudible que por pura suerte alcance a oír.

Deje mi mal humor de lado y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme cara a cara con el albino. El problema era que él ya se había dado la vuelta, dándome la espalda algo cohibido y tapándose casi por completo con la manta. Él puede ser todo lo frió que quiera, pero sus pequeños gestos son tan cálido y adorables que no podía hacer mas amarlo. Sonreí levemente y me acerque a él. Lo abrasé por la espalda, hundiendo mi cara entre su cuello y su hombro, respirando su aroma y deleitándome con el sutil temblor que recorrió su cuerpo cuando mi aliento chocó calidamente con una zona sensible de su pálida piel de porcelana.

Perdido en esta calidez, deseé estar así por siempre, pegado a él como dos piezas únicas de un solo puzzle.

El puzzle del Yin Yang.

Yo soy la parte oscura, el gamberro y el chico malo, que en el fondo no es tan cruel como aparenta, y guarda dentro de su oscuridad un pequeño circulo de luz, lleno de sentimientos y de cierta inocencia y compasión. Una luz que cree en Dios, en los milagros y en la bondad interior de la gente.

Por otro lado Near, aparentemente inocente, angelical, infantil y lleno de luminoso y puro blanco. Pero por dentro él es oscuridad y su carácter es frío, calculador, distante e incluso aterrador en ocasiones. Aun así, si te fijas en él con detenimiento, descubrirás una parte humana, sensible y repleta de sentimientos ocultos en su ser. Pero, por alguna razón que desconozco, él no quiere dejar salir esa parte emocional tan fácilmente, y la sumerge en su interna oscuridad, dispuesto a no mostrar a la ligera esa luz que disfraza en negro desolador.

Somos las dos piezas del puzzle, encajando y complementándose, opuestos interdependientes unidos por el hilo del destino.

Deje atrás estos pensamientos, acaricie sus cabellos y bese su cuello. Definitivamente los polos opuestos se atraen, para nuestra desgracia y bendición.

Después de un rato de paz, suaves caricias y el agradable intercambio de calor de nuestros cuerpos, olvide mi mal humor por completo y acerque mis labios a su odio para susurrarle:

- Near … si te hace feliz comprarte esa cosa deberías hacerlo con total libertad.

- Que bueno - dijo simplemente, en voz baja y calmada, mientras retorcía un mechón de su pelo con extrema lentitud. - me encantará tener aquí a ese peluche.

- … ¿peluche? - repetí suavemente susurrando cerca de su oreja.

- Si, un oso polar muy grande que tiene un cartel que dice "_I love y … _"

- _**¡¡¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡Ni se te ocurra comprarlo! **_

Near se tapó su oído (_el que deje sordo hace un instante_) y me miró asustado, como si fuera alguna especie de asesino esquizofrénico muy loco dispuesto a matarle en ese mismo instante.

- …

- …

- Y-yo … quise decir que te compres otra cosa. Eso es … feo.

- P-pero … a mi me gusto mucho … - Espera un segundo. ¿Le gustó mucho? - fue amor a primera vista, se podría decir - concluyó el albino.

¿Gustar? ¿amor a primera vista?

A lo mejor no fue tan buena idea comprar ese estupido oso polar … y como lo abrace más de tres veces al día, de oso pasara a ser basura. ¡Y que conste que no estoy celoso! ¡y menos de un peluche!

Por supuesto que no. Yo nunca he sido posesivo ni celoso.

[_Es verdad, Mello no es posesivo, ni celoso, ni es nada de eso. No es rubio tampoco, solo que todo el mundo es daltónico y no nos hemos dado cuenta. En realidad a él le gusta hacerse coletitas y llevar trajes de colegiala. Él es muy prudente y jamás seria capaz de dejar su bello orfanato, con una cómoda cama, comida caliente (__y gratuita__) y __a un violable albino,__ para vagabundear por la calle y unirse a la mafia, y menos por una rivalidad absurda y un incorregible complejo de inferioridad. Ni tampoco seria capaz de secuestrar personas (¡sobre todo a la hermana de Light! ¡válgame Dios!¿a quien se le ocurriría semejante cosa?). Ni, por supuesto, odiar a Kira, ni estar obsesionado con Near, ni adorar competir con él, ni comer chocolate todo el santo día. Y mucho menos daría su vida para ayudar al blanquito si Kira le fuera a matar escribiendo su verdadero nombre, por favor, por supuestisimo que no . Lo digo en serio. De verdad de la buena ¡ y sino es así que vengan los creadores del Death Note y hagan una versión yaoi de una vez, joder!]_

- Near, tendrás que conformarte con abrazarme solo a mi de momento. - dije un tanto enojado.

Near me miro un poco confundido, pero al final su mirada se suavizo y hasta me atrevería a decir que vi una fugaz sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios. Se dio la vuelta, quedando ambos cara a cara, y me dio un pequeño y casto beso. Obviamente yo no iba a conformarme solo con eso, así que mis manos se dirigieron a su cintura y junté nuestros cuerpos desnudos hasta que ya no quedo espacio entre nosotros, a la vez que mis labios se acercaban a los suyos. Empecé a devorarlos y mordí ligeramente su labio inferior, obligándolo a abrir su boca al soltar un leve gemido. Admirando ese exquisito sonido, aproveche para introducir mi lengua en él y degustar su sabor. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda y recorrieron su piel de alabastro con lujuria.

Creo que ha llegado el momento de recuperar mi papel dominante en esta relación hasta nuevo aviso, es decir, llego la hora de retomar mi "_semedad_" con toda la gloria que dios me ha dado "_ahí abajo_"

Y así pues, yo beso a mi Near con pasión mientras acaba este fic, en el que esta maldita autora no ha escrito ni una sola vez "mi" de "mi Near" en MAYUSCULA, **negrita**, _cursiva_, "entre comillas" y bien subrayado. Hay que ver como le gusta a esta autora joder mi existencia …

¡¡Como ODIO a este estupido fic, a su MALDITA autora y a sus PERVERTIDAS lectoras!! ¡Lárguense de aquí y déjennos algo de intimidad! ¡In-ti-mi-dad! **¡Fisgones depravados!**** ¡FUERA!**

**¡LARGO!  
**

…

¿¡Acaso sabrán siquiera que es la intimidad entre dos hermosos hombres de anime enamorados!? [Autora: **¡YO NO!**]

* * *

_Autora: _¡ Mello! x3

_Mello: _¡Fuera de mi vista! Dejen un review y olvídense de esta historia idiota y de esta humillación que he tenido que pasar. Y como no lo hagan les pegaré dos tiros. ¡¡Uno por cada hemisferio que tiene vuestro siniestro y perverso cerebro!!

_Autora: … _¿Seguro que fue una humillación? Parecías disfrutarlo …

_Mello: _¡¡CALLATE!! *sonrojo*

_Autora_: ¿Sabes que? Que para la mayoría de las fans, vosotros dos sois unos oscuros bastardos retorcidos y asquerosos. Ojala os pudiéramos violar.

_Mello: _… ¿Que?

_Autora: _En fin … ha sido un placer hablar contigo y tal, pero si me disculpas, tengo que irme a robar vuestro video porno de las garras de la vieja del 5º … o al menos convencerla de que suba el video a youtube, o mejor a megaupload para descargármelo a gusto (_muy a gusto_).

_Mello: __**"¿¿¿¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!??? " **_ [Esto si que me gusta ponerlo en MAYUSCULA, **negrita**, _cursiva_, "entre comillas" y bien subrayado ]

* * *

Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta … no puse más lemon y probablemente muchas quieran matarme … de nuevo. Calculo que hay al menos un 15 % de lectores con sus guadañas y/o diversas armas favoritas ya afiladas y lista para la ejecución. Pero de nuevo, tengo una excusa muy cutre para evitar que la temible furia yaoistica-fangirl recaiga sobre mi persona … y es que he estado pensando en hacer un pequeño fic de estos dos con su correspondiente lemon. Y sin autora no hay fic :P

Mmmm … ¿se notó que me gusta el rollo del yin yang ?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia rara con su OCC (¿pero quien no comete algo de OCC cuando se enamora? x3 )

Dios!! Cada vez me vuelvo mas adorablemente cursi! ¡¡Que asco me doy!! Y la culpa la tienen los fics pastelosos.

Nos leeremos! Muchos besos y _**si realmente les gusto un poco esta historia llenen esto de fics MelloNear !!**_ Veo gran falta de amor para ellos!!

Y de paso, si a alguien le gusta BB que haga un fic de él también xD


End file.
